guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blessed Light
Without a doubt the best monk elite ^^ Skuld 02:16, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :"With all due respect, my competition was a potato." --Tinarto 16:58, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::lol -- Bishop rap| ] 05:41, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :Yes. I think I'm going to try this on my PvP wammo. Who cares if it only heals 10 hp with 0 DF, that's not the point... -- Bishop rap| ] 05:41, 9 June 2006 (CDT) ::I think the skill you're looking for is Empathic Removal Origin415 15:53, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :Word of Healing is a great monk elite. From what I've seen so far the unproblematic usage of Blessed Light without drawbacks in terms of energy management is only possible in teams where the monk has some help (f.e. GvG alongside a "normal" boon prot). All the decent energy management skills available to the monks are elite skills themselves.--Tilmune 20:35, 10 July 2006 (CDT) :: Power Drain--Spawn 03:00, 22 July 2006 (CDT) ::: power drain requires an interupt, so it isn't that reliable. not to mention the fact that the monk will have to watch something other then his party bar, which can lead to some problems, like letting people die. Detraya fullvear :::: Remember, BL is NOT a healing skill. Its a hex/condition removal skill that also heals. Use cheaper skills like Gift of Health for healing and you will find energy a lot less of a problem. You have less raw energy then a booner, to be certain, but you are much more versatile (except in self heals, lack of contimplation hurts when you lack backup). Doesnt keep this from being, by *far*, my favorite monk elite. Ubermancer 00:44, 3 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Power drain is perfectly usable by a monk. Either way the monks should be looking and scanning the enemy team looking for adrenaline spikes, casters castting spike skills, and other things so that they can effectively pre-prot their target. It's not that hard to click and interrupt. You won't get any 1 sec casts, but 2 sec casts shoul be easy. It takes a little training, getting away from the "red bars go up" way of monking, but it will make you a much better monk. It's similiar to the method of training your monking skills by going into RA and monking with no party window. It's all about battlefield awareness. --Theonemephisto 22:08, 8 September 2006 (CDT) Can you really use this with divine boon? Energy management seems like an issue to me then —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 213.84.52.71 (talk • ) 03:34, 11 August 2006 (CDT). :Energy management should be an issue (or rather a consideration) for all monks. Obviously you wouldn't use this spell combined with Divine Boon as an only monk, but when more are available, you can usually refrain from spamming it too much. — Galil 03:38, 11 August 2006 (CDT) :I'd say it isnt viable to do that, youre healing plenty already, you dont need to spend the pip of regen and 2 energy per cast to boost it higher. The reason boon prots use it is because their skills dont heal, that isnt a problem on a blight monk Origin415 15:53, 23 August 2006 (CDT) ::Blessed light doesnt really work good in boon monk build. First you really need MoR/E-drain to counter the energy loss from maintained enchantment and 2 lost from boon. And second, boon+blessed light is more often overheals! : Amilo Robin 20px 07:08, 4 September 2006 (CDT) :::It's like running boon heal - pointless — Skuld 07:09, 4 September 2006 (CDT) :Well, I think this constitutes a consensus that Blessed Boon is generally not a good idea, and hence removed it from the article. To recap: :*Blessed is a hex/condition removal skill, not primarily a heal. :*Boon heal in general is a niche market, due to energy management issues. :*The 10 cost of Blessed will increase the energy problems when used as a main heal. :Not to say it isn't doable (having a reliable battery comes to mind, and that would be a fun scenario), but it's not the primary/recommended/best use of Blessed Light. 134.130.4.46 12:38, 15 September 2006 (CDT) Yes, I can see Boon BL working with a BiP, perhaps a rit or warrior. Now that rits got buffed (/pimp PvP Barehand Channeler), that could work. BL Boons are plausible ideas not just becuase you want to boon with BL, you don't you use 5 energy spells, but because DF is high enough already. BL, Reversal, Prot Spirit, Devotion sig, etc. Why can't you fit CoP in? Energy, maybe, but still, with a constant BiP supply, it should work fine. Silk Weaker 12:56, 15 September 2006 (CDT) Definitely the best anti-hex Monk skill, it's cheaper than most of the others and also the only one with a recharge speed that isn't painful, it also casts faster than any of the others. The few that come close to being as good tend to have terrible conditionals either making the skill generally useless or crippling to use. 87.59.70.43 09:12, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Now here's a question for ya. When casting this spell on someone with both hexes and conditions, which one gets removed first - the hex or the condition? I'm asking this because if a monk were to cast this spell on someone hexed with fragility and suffering a condition, will the hex be removed first, preventing it from triggering the hex's damage or will the condition be removed first, causing the hex to kick in? I'm sure the healing effect would cancel out the damage anyway so it really doesn't matter all that much but I'm just asking out of curiosity.--SavageX 20:59, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :The condition is removed first. --Fyren 21:21, 2 April 2007 (CDT) How is divert hexes or restore condition NOT better than this? like besides it coming from the protection line?? Caramel Ni 11:37, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :This always heals, divert is conditional as to whether it heals or not. RC does not remove a hex and is conditional — Skuld 11:41, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Frag? "This will heal, remove a condition, and remove a hex in that order." Which means that if a target is hexed with Fragility, and has a condition on him/her, after casting Blessed Light the target would still be damaged? Since the healing comes first, then removes a condition, triggering Fragility's damage, and then removes Fragility? I'm guessing Divine Favor counts as heal. If this is true then voilá, fun info. :P :::Um, but doesn't DF,kick in right after the hex removal? And carying this skill anyway means that you have high DF. (t- ) 07:21, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Reason for revert The effect is instant, how can it be determined that it has a order of sequence Fyren? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 02:55, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :By reading this talk page. --Fyren 03:10, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::The order can be tested with various hex and condition combinations. -- Gordon Ecker 23:09, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :::Fragility and some condition comes to mind. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 09:07, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::::also could be tested by removing phantom pain with it, if condition was first the target would have a deep wound, if hex is first then both would be gone buff I'd still prefer it to be 5-7 energy and +5-+3 energy when a hex is removed. –Ichigo724 17:07, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :This is a mighty fine buff, Zulu likes the idea of Divine Favor healing! Zulu Inuoe 19:38, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Update Novemer 08, 2007 The Update changed that skill. "Blessed Light: increased heal amount to 10..140." can somebody change it with all the heal amount for each point of Divine Favor? i don't have a monk. so i don't know the heal amount between 1 and 12. Thx --do lan 16:01, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :See Divine Favor for the DF heal. –Ichigo724 16:44, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry i didn't meaned the extra healing wirth Devine Favor. With the update the Healing with this skill has been going up. for Devine Favor 0 it is 10 Healing and for 12 it should be 140 and not 114. And this hasn't been correctet yet. So i asked if somebody can correct it for eacht point of Divine Favor. Or am I completly wrong informed?--do lan 19:00, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :::Guild Wars update notes use 0...15 for skill progression. So it would be 10 at 0 DF, and 140 at 15 DF, not 12. Hope that helps. Cress Arvein 19:02, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Ah thanks. I thougt it is at 12 and not at 15.--do lan 21:19, 10 November 2007 (UTC) This skill is now redicilous compared with Empathic Removal. It would be nice if Blessed light would be 5 energy with a healing around the 80-100. Because empathic removal is just 5 energy remove hex, conditions and heals with 50 health on 2 persons!!! Rupsie 08:01, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :This is rather strong tbh. On a support Smite, which doesn't need a huge load of Energy and Castig Signet to boot, it can be pumped out quite often. And it heals for a lot, removes a Hex and a Condition. A standard support smite bar also has Smite Hex and Cond, thus you can keep quite a lot of Hexes and Conditions down. Doesn't need a buff tbh. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:13, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Try actually using it... and you will see that this skill is not as good practically as it is theoretically. An unconditional powerful heal, hex removal and condition removal just for 10 energy and 3-second recharge? definitely powerful. But this is with assuming favorable conditions; you will almost never find a use for this skill's full potential because not everyone always needs a heal, hex removal and condition removal at the same time. Since you would use this skill mainly to heal, and if your ally always has a condition and a hex at the same time as he needs healing, then you will win Guild Wars until Izzy smashes your luck with his nerfhammer and impales it with his nerfstick. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 99.238.104.19 ( ) . 03:12, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Izzy hasn't had anything to do with Guild Wars in over a year. Maybe two. 06:40, June 15, 2010 (UTC)